Phineas and Ferb: The Love Story
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are in love...But when Phineas' evil cousin, David, comes to visit, he's decided to ruin his new relationship with Isabella. Love triangles: DavidXIsabellaXPhineas, kind of LilyXFerbXVanessa.
1. The Secret Admirer

Hi readers! I didn't see the Phineas and Ferb category so I did a search and saw someone with a Phineas and Ferb story here so I'm putting it here too I guess. This if kind of a love/not-so-comedy/general story…

Phineas and Ferb: The Secret Admirer (Chapter 1)

Phineas and Ferb were sitting over the tree again. "So Ferb. What do you wanna do today?"

Ferb make a 'I don't know' pose. "What about Perry? What does he wanna do today?"

Perry did the sound he always do. Phineas sighed. He saw Isabella coming to the door and he fixed his hair. Ferb made a 'Here it goes again' face. Isabella walked to the tree. "Hi Phineas, hi Ferb. What'cha doing?"

"Thinking about what are we gonna do today" Phineas replied.

"Oh. Well whatever you do, if you need help you can come to me" she said staring at him and he smiled. "Ok" he said.

They hear a car driving and Candace opens the gate. "Ok Phineas, mom's out so I'M IN CHARGE!!!" she said and shut the door.

Phineas sighed. "I only wish we could go to a place where we're all kids" He then stared at Ferb and then looked at Isabella. "Ferb, Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today!" he said and ran to the garage. Ferb and Isabella followed.

Phineas started ordering metal big and small pieces from the catalogue on the Internet. When he was done, he made a paper with the instructions and the design. Then, a person on a truck came to Phineas.

"Are you Phineas?" he said. "Yes" Phineas replied.

"Here you are…hey wait a minute! Aren't you a little too young to be using this?!"

"Yes. Yes I am" Phineas said

"……OK then!" the guy said and handed the paper to Phineas which he signed. The person handed him 2 boxes and left. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella got them over to the tree.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas said, but started building the machine anyway.

Perry was in his hideout. The General appeared on the screen. "Agent P. We have new info. about Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Apparently he's building a giant magnet. You know your mission: Find out for what is it and put an end to it. Perry went on his helicopter and flied to Dr Doofenshmitz Evil Incorporated.

Phineas and Ferb finished building the machine. "Let's call it: The Teleport Machine" Phineas said. He went to the cloning machine and cloned 1 for Isabella and gave it to her. Then, out of nowhere, Phineas invited Isabella to the movies and blushed she said yes.

Ferb had his own plans with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two: The Truth

The next day, Phineas had planned to go to the place trough the portal with Isabella. He was gonna tell her something important. He dressed usual, and opened the portal. When he entered, he saw a forest with a center on it with a waterfall. He saw Isabella sit on a rock near the waterfall's lake.

He walked to her and sits by her side. "Hi" she said. "Hi" he said back kind of blushing. "So…why'd you wanted me to come?" she asked.

"Uh…erm…well…I kind of…uh…you know…" Phineas said blushing like a tomato.

Isabella was confused but happy. She loooved a guy who's not afraid to express how he feels. "Uh…yes?" she said.

Phineas took a veeery deep breath and started talking. "Well, you know. You've been my first and almost every friend I've got since we moved here and…"

"_How can I tell her this!??"_ Phineas thought.

"Uh…well…I, uh…I-I…" he said. He just couldn't tell her that! "I kind of…"

"_This is my time Phineas! Do it!"_

"I…I…I-I…"

"Are you okay Phineas?" Isabella asked, noticing that Phineas started shivering.

"OK. Let's do this. You don't mind if I write it down for you and give it to you when I'm ready?" Phineas said.

Isabella sighed. "Sure"

They hear a sound and they notice Ferb on Phineas portal door. "Mom's here!" Ferb said in his usual voice. (Witch, personally, I looooooveeeee! I love his accent and I love when he speaks to hear him talk!)

"I got to go. See ya" he said and run to the portal door and close it.

"Bye Phineas…" she whispered into the air.

Phineas hid the portal in the closet. His mom told the stepbrothers that she was going to Isabella's house to play cards with her mom and 2 other women.

"Uh, Ferb? Can I be alone just a minute?"

Ferb exited the room. Phineas sat on his computer desk, grabbed a paper and a pencil and started writing.

-Let's go with Agent P now-

Perry uses a key this time to open the door. "Oh, Perry the Platypus! I wasn't expecting you" Dr Doofenshmitz said. "You see how much easier is for the two of us for you to use the key I gave you?" Perry gives a 'What?!' look

-Back at the lovebirds…I , er, mean…Phineas and Isabella-

30 minutes later he went to the forest, put the note on Isabella's portal, nocks and left. Isabella hears the knock in her portal and opens it to see a note falling in the floor and took it. "From Phineas" she reads. She closed the portal and sit on her bed to read it.

"Isabella:

I've been looking for a lot of ways to tell you this since a year ago. I just couldn't do it. I tried this morning and I couldn't do it either. I didn't want it to be like this but it's the only way I can tell you. I like you. I really like you. I think you're pretty and you always help Ferb and I with our inventions and I love when you say 'What'cha doing?'. If you don't feel the same way to me, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. I wouldn't handle it.

Phineas"

Isabella smiled. She felt the same way about him. She liked him. She loved him.

"He likes me…" she whispered happily. "He does like me!"

You liking the fic??? I hope! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella was on her bed asleep. She had fallen asleep thinking of his crush.

-Let's go with Candace-

Candace had been near the Wild Parsnips again so she remembered the song she sang with her mother's band and put it on the radio.

"Those boys are always up to something

And it's bringing me to tears

'Cause just before you get home it always just magically disappears

Those boys are Evil

But before you get home they somehow always clean up the mess.

Those boys are evil

E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S

They built a rollercoaster

And a beach in the backyard

Drove cattle trough the city

And messed up the boulevard

They took me back in time

When we went to that museum

They built 5 foot tree house robots

But still you didn't see 'em

Those boys are evil

They're crazy shenanigans cause me all kinds of distress

Those boys are evil

E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S

I know you think they're saints

But mom I'm here to tell

Those B-O-Y-S

They're just E-V-I-L

Those boys are Evil

They're making me feel like my head's in the hydraulic press

Those boys are Evil

E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S

E-V-I-L B-O-Y-S

Evil little boys"

"I like this song because all its truee!!!" Candace said with the man voice.

-Back with Phineas-

"_Oh boy. What's she gonna say if she don't likes me. Or what if it ruins everything. Oh I gotta send Ferb…" _he thought.

"Ferb!!!"

Ferb got to his room. "What?" he said.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"……What?"

"Uh…tell Isabella to come see me at the place"

"……Ok"

Ferb went to tell Isabella. "Wow! I never thought he would say yes" Phineas said and went to the portal and got to the forest.

Ferb knocked on Isabella's house's door and was greeted by Lindana. "Oh hi sweetie? What is it?" Ferb stared at her. "Oh, are you here to see Isabella?" she asked. Ferb said yes with his head. "I'll be right back"

She told it to Isabella's mom who woke up Isabella and she came downstairs. "Hi Ferb. What is it?"

"Phineas said that if you can meet him at the place" he said.

"Uh…OK. Thanks" Isabella said. She did so. When she entered he saw Phineas on the same rock. She sat with him.

………

………

………

"…so…" Isabella said. She couldn't think of anything. She liked him but she was embarrassed. Suddenly her face was all red.

"Hey you look like Candace" Phineas said and they burst into laughing. "Is Candace with the allergy again?"

"Yes. Her crush…I mean! Jeremy gave her that yesterday and she's with the allergic reaction again."

"So…I…read the paper" Isabella said, trying to get to the central subject. Phineas blushed violently. "…And…I want to say that…"

She blushed too. _"What's wrong with me?!" _she thought._ "I'm not like this!"_

"I want to say that…" she took a very deep breath. "…That I like you too"

Phineas stared at her, she did the same. They looked like they we're talking with their minds. Isabela smiled and Phineas smiled back. "Well, I gotta go. My mom is making this 'brownies' for the girls so I gotta help her.

"Mind if I go with you?" Phineas asked her.

"No. Not at all" she replied and walked to the teleport.

-Back at Candace-

She hears her cell phone ringing. She can't answer it because of her voice. "It's Jeremie!!! I gotta pick up!" she said and picked up. "Hello?" she said in the man voice.

"Hi, is Candace home?"

"This is Candace. I'm doing something with my brothers later so I'm practicing my man voice. Heh, heh, heh."

"O…kay…So. I got these tickets to this concert. You wanna come?"

"Su……re. But first…I have to tell you something. Can you come to my house?"

"Sure. Well bye."

"Bye" Candace said. "What I am gonna do? I need some allergy pills now!"

She went on bicycle to the store near their house and bought some allergy pills. She buys some water too. She didn't go back to normal, but at least the voice was. "That's a relief" se thought. She had the paper bag in her face. When she got home she saw Jeremie on the door.

"Hi Jeremie" she said.

"Oh, Hey Candace! So what did you wanted to tell me?"

"Let's go inside"

"Ok" Jeremie said and went inside with Jeremie.

"Ok. Here's the truth. I was not practicing a man voice. I'm allergic to Wild Parsnips and I get this reaction" she said and took the paper bag out of her head.

"That's cool" he replied.

"Huh?"

"Strawberries makes me that too" he said. "So wanna come eat at Apple Bees??"

"Like…a date?" Candace said.

"Yes"

"Sure!" she said and headed with him to Apple Bees.

Hehe review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT'S THAT SCHOOL HAVES ME WITHOUT TIME FOR MY IMAGINATION TO FLY…WELL, IT ACTUALLY FLIES BUT I CAN'T WRITE IT XP

-Back with Agent P-

"Come on Perry the Playtapus! Let's put this fighting thingy on hold! I need to call my girlfriend. Want some coffee?"

Perry said yes with his head. "OK I'll be right back"

When Heinz came back Perry was looking Dr Doofenshmirtz Spanish magazines.

"So…what to play some board games? I have to wait to call"

-It was 7:00pm. Phineas was still with Isabella on her house-

"So…you wanna be my-" Phineas said but couldn't finish

"Yes!" Isabella yelled. "I mean…ehem…Yes!"

Phineas smiled. "I never tough it would be that easy…"

-With Candace-

Jeremie walked Candace home. "Sorry about the incident at Applebees. You might as well say that it was the worst date ever"

"Jeremie, don't say that. It was…It was perfect" she said with a little blushing. "In fact…It was the only date that didn't left me in middle of it…"

Jeremie looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I always get kinda nervous and the guy I'm dating thinks I'm a freak so he leaves me alone in middle of the date."

"I would never do that" he replied. She stared at him as they reach her house. "Well, I gotta go now. My mother must be worried wondering where I am." Jeremy said

"Yeah. Mine too" She said. She was gonna enter the house when Jeremie pulled her arm and kissed her. Candace felt that she was in heaven.

"I'll see you later then" he said and walked to his house.

Candace entered her house.

"Candace where have you been? We were worried sick!" Lindana said with her stepfather by her side.

"On my perfect day of my now complete lifeee!" she said.

"Where were you?"

"On a date!" Candace said.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry" Lindana said hugging her. She tought what Candace said was in sarcarsm.

"MOM! Why are you sorry?"

"He didn't left you?"

"No!" Candace said and run to her room to call Stacey.

After that…usual stuff, then to sleep.

The next day, Candace went back on earth, but still remembering the kiss. By 'back on earth' I mean Phineas and Ferb's crazy stuff. She hears a truck and looks trough her window. The empty house that was a week after, their navers house, was sold. They probably were the new family moving in.

She spent an hour getting ready, including breakfast, and then went to the backyard. Ferb was alone under the tree. "Huh? Where's Phineas?" she tought. She walked to where Ferb was sitting with a 'I'm down' face and sat with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Phineas doesn't wanna do anything since he got himself a girlfriend." He replied.

"PHINEAS! A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yes. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro a.k.a Phineas's girlfriend." Ferb said entering the house. There was her stepmom with the new navers. Ferb's shock! It was the Doofenshmirtz family, except Heinz, of course. There was Vanessa's mom, Vanessa and another girl with them.

Ferb walked to where her stepmom was. "Hi honey" she said. "Let me introduce you to the Doofenshmirts Family. This is their mother, Vanessa and Lily.

"H-H-Hi. My name's Ferb Fletcher." He said to Lily.

"Hey! I've seen you before!" Vanessa said. "SSSSSHHHHH!" Ferb did and Vanessa was like 'What!'.

Phineas walked in with Isabella. "You wait here, ok?" he said to her.

"Ok"

Linda introduced the Doofenshmirtz family to Phineas and Isabella and Phineas went to his room and looked around. "AH! Here it is!" he said ans got out a Love Handel CD.

He went back downstairs and found Ferb talking with Vanessa, sitting on the couch. Linda was on the kitchen with Lawrence and, this time, CANDACE was sitting under the tree on the backyard.

She hears a knock on the backyard door. "Come in" she says and Jeremie comes in. "Hey Candace"

"Uh…Jeremie! Hi"

They started talking and talking……

"…Oh, there you are Perry"

And kept talking………………

A/N: WELL IM OUT OF IDEAS SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!


	5. Perry gets discovered!

Phineas and Isabella were sitting on the sidewalk, listening to the Love Handel CD on a CD Player.

"I should've known from how I felt,

When we were together……"

Phineas stared at Isabella and she did the same. Their faces became closer and closer…until……

"Phineas!" someone yelled, very loud actually.

Phineas looked back. He saw Candace and him and Isabella blushed violently.

"Phineas come here!" Candace said.

"Come with me" he said to Isabella and they went to where Candace was.

Candace grabbed Phineas's hands and started jumping around the backyard screaming.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Candace yelled. "Why---are---we---jum---ping!" Phineas said between jumps.

Candace stooped jumping and Isabella was almost laughing at that scene. "Because…Jeremy…he-he-he…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phineas covered his ears and Candace started jumping again.

"He-he-he…asked…me…girlfriend…me-his…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I gotta call Stacey!"

Candace went running into the house. "In this planet, this means: Jeremy asked me to be his girlfriend" Isabella said.

"He did! But you're MY girlfriend!" Phineas replied.

Isabella hit her head with her hand.

"He asked CANDACE"

"Ooooh! I'm sorry for looking stupid" Phineas said. They sit under the tree and keep listening to the CD.

-At the Flynn-Fletcher's living room-

"…So you build crazy stuff and your sister is always trying to bust you?" Vanessa talked with Ferb

"Yes. And I think mom thinks that Candace is wooo" he sad while making circles beside his ear.

"Really? My mom thinks the same about me" she replied.

"Why?"

"I know this is gonna sound weird but my dad – he builds this crazy inventions too, but he uses it for evil. And everytime I wanna prove to mom that he is evil, something goes wrong OR comes this secret agent and beats him up!"

"Cool! What's the name of the 'secret agent'"

"This is gonna sound weirder but he's a platypus he's called Agent P."

"Really! That's funny, my pet is a platypus and his name starts with a P" Ferb said.

"Well, his complete name is Perry. Perry the Platypus"

"WHAT! MY PLATYPUS IS NAMED PERRY TOO!"

Then, Perry walked in.

"Wait a minute!" Vanessa said and grabbed Perry. Then, she put him a hat.

"YOU'RE AGENT P!" Vanessa said.

"Gggggrrrrrrr" Perry said and said yes with his head. The got a paper and a pencil (he can write). He wrote 'The cave that you found on the tree was mine. I am a secret agent but only you can know it (and Phineas). Don't let Candace know or you mother is gonna have to…you know…send her to a special place for crazy people'

"It's true" Ferb said. "I have got to tell Phineas!" he said and him, Vanessa and Perry got out by the front door. "Huh, he must be on the tree" Ferb thought and they went to the backyard to see……

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

Vanessa could not help it but do this: "Phineas and Isabella, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

It was true! Phineas and Isabella were sitting on the tree kissing!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do u like it so far! I hope! I'll update soon!


	6. Cousin Checks In

_**A/N: Ok, so, it took me forever, almost literally, for me to update this story. And…IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I TOLD U I WAS GONNA UPDATE SOON!! I'm so sorry. My "PFT Mania" had wore out but yesterday it came back! Yay!! Anyway, now the story will have a twist…I have been reading this story and I pushed things a little. But, hey! It was one of my first fics. I think that now I will do better…**_

_**Also, I was really surprised myself that Ferb talks a lot in this fic. That's really OOC (Out of Character) And when I said 'The General' I was referring to Major Monogram. I was new to the series when I wrote those first chapters.**_

Phineas and Ferb: The Love Story

Chapter 6: Cousin Checks In

Phineas and Isabella looked at Vanessa and Ferb. They couldn't be more embarrassed. They weren't kissing, but they were almost there…Phineas, jokingly, said: "Hey! Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

Then, they all laughed. Phineas and Isabella came down from the tree.

"_Nice safe"_ Isabella whispered to Phineas._ "Thanks"_ he replied.

They spent the rest of the day talking about Perry, Doofenshmirtz and all that stuff.

-_The next day_-

It was 12:56pm. The Flynn-Fletcher family was waiting for something. No, I mean, they were waiting for someone. As you probably expect, Isabella was with Phineas. A taxi parked in front of their house. 

They got out to wait for that someone to get out of the taxi. A Phineas look-alike came out of the car.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" _Phineas thought. _"Not now! It can't be him! He will ruin everything!"_

"Hi 'cuz!" he said, greeting Phineas. "Hello, David" he said. It was his hated cousin David. He was almost his twin, except his skin tone was a little darker, his hair was a little darker, too, and he was a little taller. "Oh my god! Long time no see 'cuz!"

"And you must be Ferb, my step-cousin!" David kept on, shaking Ferb's hand. Ferb blinked. NOW HE DIDN'T TALK! "Aunt Linda! How are you?" he said and hugged Lindana. "Candace! Always a pleasure to see you! And Lawrence…" He got his bags from the taxi and the taxi left.

"And who is this lovely lady?" David said, referring to Isabella. "I'm Isabella" she replied. He kissed her hand. This made Phineas madder inside. His cousin only had spent 2 minutes with him and he already was making him mad. "_How I despise him!" _He 'bumped' Isabella to get her out of David's hand kissing. "Isabella, I want to show you something!" he said, putting his arm around her leading her to follow him. While he was walking with Isabella inside, he looked back to see his cousin staring at him suspiciously .

"What was that all about?" Candace thought.

"_Did Phineas just did what I think he did?"_ Isabella thought, referring to him getting jealous. 

The rest of the family went inside to greet David and whatsoever. All except Phineas, of course, and Candace. Jeremie had called Candace. "Hey Candace" he said.

"H-Hi Jeremie…" she replied.

"So, do you have a reply for my question?"

"What do you think it is?" Candace said, smiling.

"Uuuhhhhh……"

"Of course I say yes!" Candace yelled. Jeremie hugged her…

_**A/N: Review please! Sorry for the short chapter, but hey! At least I remembered this story exists! And updated! I will TRY to update soon, but I won't promise anything because I'm writing two fics at a time plus school's in for me, waaahhh!!**_

_**Also, I would like to know what your favorite episode is so, if you review tell me!**_

_**Mine is 'One Good Scare Ought Of Do It'.**_

_**WARNING! SPOILER! IF YOU DON'T WANNA SPOIL THE STORY, DO NOT READ THIS:**_

_**In the next chapters: Phineas is taking David as a competition for Isabella. It's gonna be a fic full of love, jealousy, and rivalry. But what is the true story behind this rivalry between Phineas and his look-alike, David? Find out in next chapters!!**_

_**Also, we'll see how far David and Phineas can go to fight for love…**_


	7. Cousin Makes Trouble

Phineas and Ferb: The Love Story

Chapter 7: Cousin Makes Trouble

Phineas was sure that David was going to pull something off against him sooner or later. He just had to remember all the bad things and he would find the answer. He thought of all the bad things, and made a list on his mind about what he might pull off. But what Phineas didn't know was that himself had given David an obvious and easy target: his girlfriend.

Phineas didn't realized that. Maybe since it was his first girlfriend. Isabella was unaware of this rivalry. Actually, she wasn't aware that he had a cousin visiting, either. But if she could have told what was about to happen, she definitely didn't want to have anything to do with it.

-Later-

"My plan cannot fail!" David said, getting up at 12:30am that night, ready to begin his plan right away.

He woke Phineas up. "Phineas, Phineas! You'll never believe what I found!!" he said.

"What?" Phineas said in a groan.

"Come on!"

Phineas got up from his bed. Ferb wasn't aware of this. He took Phineas to Candace's special room where she would go when she was nervous. "Look at that!" he said, entering the room. Phineas followed. "What?"

David tiptoed to the door. "See ya soon, cuz!" he said, closed the door, and locked it from outside.

"Hey! Let me out!" Phineas yelled, hitting the door.

"Sorry cuz, I'll be back soon and return your soon-to-be ruined life to ya! _Ou revoir_!" he said and went away, laughing. He went to Phineas and Ferb's room and slept in Phineas' bed.

-The next day-

1:30pm. Isabella went into out little inventors' house. I assume you all know why. But she found something awkward…or perhaps, someone.

'Phineas' had punk hair, and was wearing a black and white skull shirt, black jeans, boots, black punk gloves and his fingernails were painted black.

"Phineas? You look……different. Wait…David?" Isabella said.

"No, chick, It's me, Phineas. David had to leave late last night, but he will return eventually" David said.

"So soon? Oh well…So, what'cha doing?" Isabella asked.

"I was waiting for you, baby" David said.

"_?" _Isabella asked herself. "I forgot Phineas. I have to…uh…help my mom…eh…with baking some brownies and cookies and stuff for a meeting" Isabella said. "I'll see you later at the place, ok?"

"Place? What place?" 'Phineas' asked.

Isabella laughed. "You know" she replied and went to her house.

"_I don't know what that place is, but It'll save me some trouble and time just ditching her. And then it's when I strike" _he thought, and then laughed evilly.

-Later-

Isabella was at the place, sitting in her usual rock. She waited…

…and waited…

…and waited.

Frankly, she was hoping Phineas would be back to normal. "Maybe he forgot. Yeah. That's it…" she said. She decided she wouldn't wait any longer. Phineas was not coming. "But…I can't believe he forgot!" she said, talking to herself while she headed to her house. She really couldn't believe it. That's not like Phineas! In fact, she found suspicious, also, that David just came to visit and then left the same day…

She fell asleep in her thoughts

-The next day-

Isabella went to Phineas's house. She was greeted by 'him'.

"Hiya baby!"

"I can't believe you just ditched me like that yesterday!!" Isabella said, with a crying voice, and almost slapping him on the face.

"Don't get mad, baby!" 'Phineas' said, and tried to kiss her.

This time, Isabella really slapped him. "I can't believe this from you!" she said. "If I didn't kiss you the other day what makes you think I want to kiss you now!" Isabella said, and went away.

David found himself laughing evilly again.

-Later-

Isabella was now in her bed, with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"_I don't know what's wrong! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

She turned around.

"_Maybe being his girlfriend changed him? Maybe he wants me to leave??"_

"_But why? He looked OK yesterday. Yesterday, he told me…he-he asked me if…"_

Isabella didn't want to think about it anymore, but for more she didn't, the more she thought about the 'past'.

/_One of Isabella's daydream-flashback of what happened yesterday/_

_Phineas, after his little 'fight' with David, had took her to his room. They were watching pictures of good times they had spent together. They stopped when they saw a picture of Phineas' family first day on the neighborhood. They remembered that Isabella was the first one to greet them. Isabella was sure those boys were gonna be good friends with her. That picture was taken unexpectedly, but Isabella was surprised to see that the person who got the picture, surprised her staring at Phineas._

"_Isabella…" Phineas said_

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_What's the meaning of this?" Phineas asked playfully._

_Isabella smiled while blushing. "You should know by now" she said._

_Phineas smiled back and they kept flipping pages. They saw a picture of them soaked._

"_Oh, I remember that time! We fell from your rocket and fell on my pool." Isabella said and she and Phineas laughed…and so they kept flipping pages…_

_/End of daydream-flashback/_

-Later-

David opened the Panic Room's door.

"How's ya doing cuz?

"Hungry" Phineas said. "David, why do you do this to me?"

"Because, you humiliated me and ruined my life in second grade. Now it's time to return the favor for ya!" he replied.

"Is this what this was all about??" Phineas asked

"Here have a sandwich. Like the one you had that day, remember?" he said, ignoring Phineas, and throwing him a sandwich.

"Oh, and by the way…I hope you don't like Isabella too much. Because when I'm done here, she's gonna hate you so much, she'll come and cry on my shoulders!" he said and laughed.

"No…" Phineas said softly. "NO!!" He went to attack David

"Bye cuz!" David said and closed the door. Phineas almost got hit on the face by it. David laughed.

-Later-

Phineas was sitting on the corner of the room. "I got to get out of here!!" he said. But sadly, there was no way out, or something to try and brake the door. The only thing left to do was hope for a miracle, or start screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Phineas yelled, hitting the door. He just got Isabella to be with him, ans he wasn't about to loose her. He'll figure something out…………

_**A/N: I'm not crazy about David with the fingers painted black…**_

_**Also, I myself hate David!! Oh well…**_

_**And I hate Phineas' situation but…**_


	8. Phineas!

Phineas and Ferb: The Love Story

Chapter 8: Phineas?!

David's plan was going faster than he thought. Isabella was already really mad at him, and Phineas was locked up. But this could get better…

He laughed evilly, and with Phineas' cellphone, called Isabella.

-At Isabella's house-

Isabella's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Isabella!" David said.

"What do _you_ want?" Isabella said, obviously thinking that he was Phineas.

"I- I want to apologize for my behavior lately. I just don't know how to act. So, I wanna make it up to you. What do you say we go to the movies later? My treat?"

Isabella didn't know what to say. She didn't wanted to be ditched again. "Ok. But if you're not there, you're gonna get it!" she said and hung up.

"_Good to know_" David thought and laughed.

-With Candace-

She was at Jeremie's house. They were talking and everything was going great. Until a little devil showed up.

"Hi Jeremie! Hi Candace!" Suzie Johnson said.

"Hi Suzie" Candace said in a 'here it goes again' tone.

"I'm gonna get us something to drink" Jeremie said and went to the kitchen.

"We meet again" Suzie said.

"Look, I want to tell you, Suzie. You _are _Jeremie's favorite girl, ok? I just want to be a part of his life…" Candace said, and sighed. "Just that…"

"Hmm…" Suzie said while thinking. "Nah! You just say that because I get you in chaos with Jeremie. But you will regret being…" Jeremie entered the room. "…Jeremie's girlfriend"

"What about Jeremie's girlfriend?" he asked.

"That I'm so glad that Candace is your girlfriend!" Suzie said and hugged Jeremie's leg. Jeremie picked her up…

-Back at Phineas-

"h-h-elp…"

"Help me…"

Poor Phineas was out of breath. He had almost lost his voice. Nobody heard him. He couldn't let David take over his life! Well, the left one, anyway. Mostly, he couldn't let him blow it for him and Isabella. That was his worst worry. He didn't care about anything else.

-Later that day-

Isabella decided she wasn't going to the movies, and see if Phineas cared. But what shocked herr the most…

She walked inside his house to see if he was there, but what she saw broke her heart.

'Phineas' was……KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!!

"PHINEAS FLYNN!" she yelled.

'Phineas' looked to the door to see a shocked Isabella staring at him and the other girl.

"Isabella! I can-"

"You can't. I never thought I would have to say this…" she said, sniffing. "But we're trough!!" she said and slammed the door.

David laughed like a maniac. That 'girl' was just a hologram! He felt his job here was complete…

-At Isabella's house-

Isabella entered her house, crying. She failed to notice the Fireside Girls in the living room, since she headed straight to her room. Her mother knocked on her door.

"Go away!" she said. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro entered the room. "Is everything alright, dear?" she said.

"No!"

"I…'m gonna tell the girls to leave" she said and closed the door.

-At the living room-

"Sorry girls! The Fireside Girls reunion for today is canceles. Sorry!"

"Aw man!" some girls said while leaving.

-Back at Isabella's room-

Isabella was face-down, with her head in her pillow. She could not believe it!

"_Why does this have to happen to me?! Why me? My only wish was that Phineas loved me! I haven't done anything!!"_

_-_At the Panic Room-

David opened the door and ran away. Phineas was almost unconsious. He saw the door open, and 'ran' away.

David entered the house with bags. "I'm here again everyone!!" he said, as Linda and Lawrence greeted him. Phineas was wondering what he had done to his life…

-The next day-

Everything was back to normal, and they all lived happily ever after…NOT!

If that's what you think it is, NOPE! This story isn't done yet!!

The next day, Phineas went to Isabella's house.

Mrs Garcia-Shapiro opened the door. "Oh, hello Phineas!" she said.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Is Izzie home?" Phineas asked.

"Yes…but I suggest you be delicate with her. She's been sad since yesterday. Maybe you can figure it out…" she said, as she let Phineas in.

Phineas walked upstairs and opened Isabella's door. Isabella was sitting on her bed, with her arms around her legs, a pillow over her legs and her head over the pillow. "Hi, Izzie" he said.

Isabella looked up. "Get out!" she yelled. Phineas was confused. "Izzie, what's wrong?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE TRYING TO GET ME BACK!!" she said and started crying again, unknown to Phineas.

"_Get her back?" _Phineas tought. "Isabella. I don't know what have happened in the last few days, but-"

"GET OUT!! I NEVER EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Isabella said. "Whatever happened, it wasn't me!" Phineas said.

Isabella looked up. Her face was red from crying, and she looked confused at what Phineas said.

"Isabella" Phineas said, sitting on the other corner of the bed. "I've been trapped in a room on my house for at least 3 days…David trapped me and took over my life" he said. "He wanted to go after you. To ruin our relationshio and then offer you his shoulder to cry on…"

Isabella was about to talk, until the door opened. It was David.

"Phineas!!" David said shocked.

_**A/N: Yay! My first cliffhanger. Hahaha. Anyway, there's at least 1 or 2 chapters left. But don't worry! I wanna tell u all that this story will have a sequel!! Oh, and sorry if there's spelling errors, but my Spelling and Grammar thingy doesn't work…**_


	9. BUSTED!

_**A/N: OK, so I lied on chapter 7's 'next chapter descriptions'. I tought they were gonna be like that, but they aren't …I TOTALLY forgot about Ferb's situation and completely ignored it!! So, in the sequel Ferb's situation and other stuff will come out more, I think…But for now let's focus our attention on Phinbella (or Phinella)…**_

_-Previously on Phineas and Ferb:The Love Story-_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE TRYING TO GET ME BACK!!" she said and started crying again, unknown to Phineas._

"_Get her back?" Phineas tought. "Isabella. I don't know what have happened in the last few days, but-"_

"_GET OUT!! I NEVER EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Isabella said. "Whatever happened, it wasn't me!" Phineas said._

_Isabella looked up. Her face was red from crying, and she looked confused at what Phineas said. _

"_Isabella" Phineas said, sitting on the other corner of the bed. "I've been trapped in a room on my house for at least 3 days…David trapped me and took over my life" he said. "He wanted to go after you. To ruin our relationshio and then offer you his shoulder to cry on…"_

_Isabella was about to talk, until the door opened. It was David._

"_Phineas!!" David said shocked._

Phineas and Ferb: The Love Story

Chapter 9: B-U-S-T-E-D!!

"David!" Isabella said. She looked at him, then at Phineas.

David tried to cover. "Phineas!! I'm back cuz!!" he said walking to Phineas.

Phineas was really mad. "I can't believe you 'kidnapped' me in my own house!! And then 'ruined' my life. You are more evil than I tought!!"

"What are you talking about, cuz? Isabella, you believe _me,_ don't you?" he said.

Isabella stood up. Looked at Phineas, then at David. She was about to do something she never tought she had to do in her life.

"I believe David!" Isabella said and ran to David, hugging him.

"WHAT?!" Phineas said. "Isabella-" he said, but was cut off by what Isabella did.

She punched David's face so hard, David fell on the ground. Then she walked to Phineas. He had his mouth open. "How did you do that?"

"Karate" she replied with an angelic smile.

Phineas called his parents, and explained everything to them.

-In the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen-

"So, you're saying that David took over your life for the past days?" Lawrence asked Phineas, and he nodded. "So, _that's _why you broke my glasses!" he said.

"…and why you stood me up and COM" Isabella said.

"…and why you told Jeremie I was a bad sister" Candace said.

"…and broke and trashed all of our blueprints" Ferb said.

"…and why you ruined my Lindana CD" Linda finished. "I think David can't stay here anymore. I'll call my sister and tell her everything" she said and headed out.

Phineas and Isabella went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"What crazy stuff happens to me…" Phineas said.

"_Us_" Isabella said. Phineas smiled and she smiled back. It seemed like none of this happened. They were the happy couple they always wished they would be.

"So, why did David wanted payback?" Isabella said.

"Oh, just some stupid reason: I accidentally embarrassed him in front of the class back in second grade. I spilled his lunsh all over him…We stayed friends, but he always told me he would get me back…"

"Pff" Isabella 'said'.

"I don't get it. I never tought he could do something like that. I tought that payback was gonna be smill my lunch all over me like I did…_accidentally"_

"Hmm. You'll be surprised about what's going on people's mind, what you don't know about them. It's not just what they say, it's what they think and know…" Isabella said. "Like for example, I bed you didn't know I knew karate"

"No" he replied.

"What would _you_ do if you spilled your or my lunch on me?" she asked.

Phineas laughed. Isabella looked at him. "Oh, you were serious?" Phineas asked. Isabella scoffed playfully.

"I would say I'm sorry. And if you didn't forgave me I would bed and bed until you forgave me"

Isabella laughed. "I wasn't serious about that! Who asked you?" she said.

"But you just-" Phineas said, and then they laughed.

-The next day, 6:45pm-

"I'm so glad that's over" Isabella said.

"I was afraid you were gonna believe him" Phineas said.

"Well, he is good with disguises, but he forgot that you don't have black nails, and when he entered the room I knew that it wasn't you these last few days…" Isabella said.

"I'm so sorry cuz" David said, and got on a taxi. "I'll be back!!" David said to Phineas, who was hugging Isabella. He really didn't cared about what David had said.

All was good again. Phineas was out, David was busted, and this event made Phinbella's relationship grow.

And they lived happily ever after……UNTIL THE SEQUEL!!

_**A/N: I'm really bad at endings, so really sorry if you didn't life this one. BTW, COM means cheated on my.**_

_**AND REMEMBER TO STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL: Phineas and Ferb: The Love Story 2!! I WILL POST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IN HERE WHEN IT'S ON…**_


End file.
